


Sticking Your Nose In Places Where It Shouldn't Be

by queer_and_longing



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Soft sex, Trans Male Remus, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, implied loss of virginity, implied soft after care, may be pre relationship, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_and_longing/pseuds/queer_and_longing
Summary: Remus gets a little more than he barged for when he started to rummage around Janus's closet.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Sticking Your Nose In Places Where It Shouldn't Be

Remus was being too nosey and he knew it. Going into Janus's room, energy running way too high. In all honestly he was just bored. Janus was just watching him slipping his wine as he usually is. Remus is finding such random stuff in his closet. Like textbooks he didn't know what to do with, shoes that he knows Remus never seen him wear, and random stuff that shouldn't have been shoved in a closet. 

Janus just watched him make a mess of everything, noting to clean all that up later. Honestly was probably time to deep clean his closet anyway. He kicked the foot that was crossed over his leg as Remus excitedly showed him his possessions. Janus cocked an eyebrow though when he pulled out a solid black storage container.

"Remus, you may not want to open that." Remus had an instant look in his eye that immediately challenged Janus' statement. Janus nearly didn't stifle his snort as he watched Remus' face get as red as his wine. 

Now Remus being all things intrusive and sexual, never really did anything over sexual. Sure his life was to make Thomas' a living hell, but he never got the same experiences as the other sides. Never had sex, never manifested toys, and was just kinda all around shy. Although looking at the façade he set up, you would think the opposite. 

Only Janus knew the real truth. Hard to keep something like that from your best friend, and dare he say soul mate. Even if Janus rejects the idea of soulmates, there's no one that quite gets him like he does.

Remus looks up at him shy after staring at the box for ages. "I'm sorry." He goes to put the lid back on the box, but Janus uncrosses his leg and stops him in his tracks, one hand on the other's wrist. "Would you like to use any of them?" He sees Remus swallow thickly.

"No." Janus laughs lowly and turns his head to took him in the eye. He smiles a devilish smile, "You're really gonna like to deception?" Remus blushes again and drops his gaze and Janus lets him. He stares back into the box. Janus follows his gaze to the vibrating wand. He doesn't pry but he know where this is heading.

Remus picked his nails for a good while before taking a deep breath. "Jan," he looked up at him but dropped his gaze again, "can I use this one?" Janus smiled, "yeah. Just give it back." Remus swallowed thickly again, and Janus was thrown back that he didn't instantly retreat with it. "Can, um, you use it on me?"

Janus go closer to his face, "Look at me." When he did Janus cupped his face. "Sure. When?" Remus' puppy dogs eyes almost made him crumble. "Now?" He said in the softest shyest voice. "Ok," Janus captured his lips, smiling as he felt a whimper slip past.

He reluctantly let him go. Remus gave him the prettiest doe eyes, Janus traced his bottom lip with his thumb. "Get undressed for me?" Remus closed his eyes and nodded, clearly a little overwhelmed. "Binder too baby. Don't wanna hurt you." Remus whined. "You can put your shirt back on after you take it off, if you're uncomfortable."

Remus stood in the middle of the room almost fully naked except his boxer, wringing the binder in his hands. "I'd like to try without it." Janus sat down on the bed still fully clothed minus his hat and gloves. He held his hand out for Remus to take. "Come here. Sit on my lap." Remus took his hand and allowed Janus to guide him. 

Janus rested his hands on Remus' hips as Remus locked his arms around his neck. They were kissing again. Remus made much needier sounds as Janus rubbed his hips moving up to tickle his sides and nearly touching his chest. Janus let his lips go as he kiss, licked, and sucked his way down to take one of his nipple is his mouth. He already felt the wetness on his crotch from the excited duke, but at that moment he felt his cock twitch a little bit. It wasn't nearly as big as an amab penis, but it still had quite a bit of girth to it. 

He detached from that nipple to blow on it and switch to the other one. His other hand coming back to play with the neglected bud. Remus ground his hips down to his. Janus let that nipple go and blew on it. He smirked as he saw both of them straining on his chest. "You're doing so well for me." Remus blushed and tried to hide his face in Janus' shoulder. He tsked, "We're gonna have to change positions darling." Remus nodded.

Janus sat back against the headboard and motioned Remus to sit between his legs. Remus could now clearly see the toy plugged into the wall. Cord nearly not enough to reach. He sat between Janus's legs and could feel more slick leave his body in anticipation. Janus shifted him until his legs were entirely spread out and trapped that way by his legs. Remus whimpered feeling completely at his mercy.

"We're gonna use the stop light system as safe words, ok?""ok.""I'm gonna make you feel good, I promise. What's your color baby?" Remus shuttered as warm hands touched his body again. "Green." "Good boy. Thank you." Janus took the toy in his hand. The size of it was already intimidating. He switched it on the lowest setting. "You ready?" Remus swallowed, "yes." 

He watched in anticipation as the buzzing toy got closer to him. He gasped when it first touched him and Janus pulled it away. He lowered it back down onto him. Remus hummed as it touched his dick again. Janus teased along his folds with the toy until pressing it to his dick more intently. Remus gasped as he felt electric shocks flow up to his body. 

Janus left it in its position while Remus felt his orgasm sneak up too quickly. "I'm gonna cum." He whined. Janus laughed, "Then be a good boy and cum for me. It certainly won't be the last of tonight." He sucked his way up to the shell of his ear. "Let go." He did, body tensing and shaking hard. Janus didn't move the vibrator, he whimpered again. "Color?" "Green." "Good boy, relax." 

Remus wiggled his butt against Janus' crotch as the pleasure picked up and his whining got louder. He felt the second, third, fourth, and fifth orgasm pass by in a rush. He was so wet he could hear the garbled sound the vibrator made as he rubbed his hips up and down on the toy. He was so blissed out that he almost screamed when Janus' wondering hands came back to play with his nipples. "Janus-" he wailed, "please!" He felt another orgasm forced out of him. "Fuck! Red!" 

Janus turned instantly turned to toy off and set it to the side. He released his legs and Remus felt like he could finally breathe. He only registered he was crying and shaking when Janus asked him if he was ok. Remus turned in his hold and kissed him. "Jan, can you fuck me?" Janus' mismatched eye held a look of disbelief. "Are you sure?" Remus almost started crying again, "Please?"

"Sure" he said giving Remus's head a kiss and laying him down on the fluffy pillows. Janus snapped his clothes off and summoned a bottle of lube. He coated his member before teasing Remus' core. "Color?" "Green." He pushed slowly forward holding his breath until he let out a groan when he bottomed out. He could feel every weak twitch his cunt gave, but he was surprised when Remus laced his fingers with his.

Janus looked up at him looking wrecked just from the warm wet feeling of being inside him. "Make love to me?" Janus smiled and moved to rest his weight on his elbows while cupping his face with his other hand. "Anything for you love."

Honestly neither one of them lasted very long. Janus got keyed up watching Remus fall apart and Remus was already really sensitive when it would've taken him a while to cum. When Janus came neither one really had the energy to pull away from each other. Janus laid his head on Remus' soft chest and went to sleep while Remus played with his hair slightly dozing off after Janus did.

When they both woke up the room was filled with laughter and apologies. An accidental cream pie bc neither one of them remembered to grab a condom in the heat of the moment. But it came with the most sensual and loving shower he ever had. Neither one regretting it for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments 🥺❤️


End file.
